Silent Hill Game
The story of Silent Hill takes place in 1983. Harry Mason, a writer, is on vacation with his daughter, Cheryl (short black hair, 7 years old.) As he nears Silent Hill he sees a figure in the road. He swerves to avoid hitting the person, and wrecks the car. When he comes to, his daughter is missing. Harry begins to walk into Silent Hill. He eventually finds a bloodied corpse hung on a wall. He is later apparently killed by Mumblers. He wakes up in the 5to2 Cafe. Here he meets Cybil Bennet, a police officer from Brahms. The radios are not working so she decides to go get help. She gives her pistol to Harry. Later Harry picks up a radio from a table and is attacked by an air screamer. He later finds pages from his daughter's sketchbook that indicate she went to the school. Harry goes to Midwich Elementary school where he encounters more Mumblers. He gets a call, suppossedly from his daughter. He eventually makes it into the clocktower. He enters Otherworld finds a shotgun and fights Split-Head the Lizard. After which he sees Alessa and blacks out. He wakes up in the boiler room of the school. He hears the sound of a churchbell. He follows the sound to the Balkan Church, where he meets Dahlia Gillespie and recieves the Flauros. He goes to Alchimilla Hospital and meets Dr. Michael Kauffman. He fights Puppet Doctors and Nurses. He eventually runs into Lisa Garland. He sees Dahlia again, who chides him for his failure. He blacks out and finds Cybil Bennett. She could not get out of Silent Hill, but thinks she saw a little girl heading towards the lake. He blacks out again and is back in the Hospital. Lisa tells him that there is a sewer line that runs from the school to the lake. He eventually fights a giant moth. He sees Cybil again. They are both surprised by Dahlia. She reveals that there are only 2 places where Alessa could be. The lighthouse and the Park. Cybil goes to the park and gets possessed by a loathesome creature. Harry makes it to the lighthouse just as Alessa dissapears. He goes to the park where he either fights and kills Cybil or Uses a chemical he found in the hospital and kills the parasite. They eventually confront Alessa and Harry uses the Flauros to seal Alessa's power. Dahlia appears and explains what is going on. Apparently, she and the other cultists were attempting to use her daughter as a vessel to birth the god of the town. But something went wrong and the boiler in their house blew up and burned Alessa so she couldn't. Half of Alessa's soul was trapped inside the body of a baby girl that was left on the side of the road. Harry and his late wife found her and adopted her. It was Alessa that caused Harry to wreck. Eventually Alessa will birth the final boss, Incubator. After killing the boss one of the following will happen. *Alessa will give a baby to Harry and he and Cybil leave Silent Hill. *Harry leaves Silent Hill with the baby. *Cheryl says goodbye. Cybil slaps Harry and they escape. *Harry wakes up after the wreck and it was all a dream. *Harry gets abducted by Aliens. Category:Harry Mason Category:Harry Category:Cheryl Category:Cybil Bennett Category:Cybil Category:Dahlia Gillespie Category:Dahlia Category:Alessa Category:5 to 7 Cafe Category:Silent Hill Category:Brahms Category:Pistol Category:Shotgun Category:Incubator Category:Split-Head the Lizard Category:Giant Moth Category:Dr. Michael Kauffman Category:Kauffman Category:Lisa Garland Category:Lisa Category:Puppet Doctor Category:Nurse Category:Flauros Category:Alchamilla Hospital Category:Midwich Elementary School Category:Otherworld Category:Chemical